


【授权翻译】Stealing Harry

by SweetTeaInAugust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Family, M/M, Pre-Series, alternative universe, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTeaInAugust/pseuds/SweetTeaInAugust
Summary: 在一个平行宇宙里，小天狼星•布莱克从未被关进阿兹卡班，哈利时而在德思礼家生活，时而停留在布莱克先生的书店——直到小天狼星察觉到德思礼一家对他的所作所为，并把他带走，远离他们的监护。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stealing Harry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/987408) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> 警告: 本文含有对忽视儿童和虐待儿童的详述；后续章节含有对儿童施暴的内容。本文不包含混血王子或者死亡圣器的设定。

哈利波特八岁了，他有一个很棒的秘密。

哈利有许多秘密——比如他的头发，就算是刚刚修剪完，也能很快再长出来，第二天早上还是一如既往地难以梳理。有时他似乎可以无意地让一些事情发生。他对天发誓，有时他还能懂蛇在想什么。

但这个秘密是最棒的，特别是因为它违反了规则。任何一个八岁的孩子都知道，违反规则比其他任何事情都有趣得多。

这个秘密是关于街角那座房舍和位于繁华商业街上的桑达斯特书店。桑达斯特书店是哈利和达力从不允许进入的一家店。如果他们靠近它的话，佩妮姨妈一定会紧锁双眉，拉长下巴，将他们拽走。那间离他们不远的书店很奇怪，它并不是像女人的第六感那样。所有的孩子都禁止进入，但是其他人是允许进入桑达斯特书店的。

达利不喜欢读书，所以他不在乎。但是哈利有一次在那里停下来，把鼻子贴在前面的陈列柜玻璃上，看到了里面各种各样精美的，色彩鲜艳的书籍。他立刻下定了决心，一定要进入桑达斯特书店瞧一瞧。

也许他和达利不允许进入的原因是，有谣传说书店的主人是住在女贞路街角的一个奇怪的男人。他是整个街区唯一一个没买车的人，并且唯独他家前院没有土地神雕像。取而代之的是，他的院子里长满了丛生的奇异植株，并且最怪异的是，他拥有一辆摩托车。

哈利无法理解为什么与布莱克先生同住一个街区就意味着他不能进入那家书店。毕竟，没有人真的知道是他拥有那间书店，并且哈利有依据地判断，书店很多时候是由另外一个叫月亮脸的男人运营的。哈利认为任何一个叫月亮脸的人都不会是坏人。他经常能看见一只大黑狗懒洋洋地趴在门阶上，在午后的阳光下，它的皮毛黝黑发亮。它戴着一个写着“大脚板”的项圈，而且所有的孩子都说它是一条非常聪明的狗，如果月亮脸叫它去取书，它就会去，有时它会耍一些小把戏，或者在家长进店随便看看时看管他们的孩子。

哈利觉得桑达斯特书店可能就是地球上最美妙的地方，尤其因为它是一块禁地。

所以今天，他将在佩妮姨妈购物的时候，从她身边悄悄溜走。他知道，佩妮姨妈在市场如果遇到一位朋友，就能和她说上几小时的闲话。他便能趁机溜进书店旁的小巷，从后门偷看。

书店里面光线昏暗，但他可以看到店里堆满了整架整架的书，还有桌子和长翼靠背椅。

还有两只闪闪发光的黄色大眼睛。

哈利害怕地尖叫，向后跌倒，看到了突然露出的犬牙——

大黑狗大脚板用他的牙齿勾住哈利的衬衫，防止他跌落在后面的台阶上。大狗低吼了一声，把他向前拽。哈利意识到大脚板也许并不是想要吃了自己。

也许是这样的。

哈利一进到书店里面，大狗立马就放开了他。他将一只手扶在其中一张桌子上来保持平衡，另一只手将衬衫拽平。大狗嗷嗷叫唤着，似乎带着歉意，轻轻地用鼻子蹭了蹭哈利。

“大脚板？你回来做什么？我觉得我听到有人过来——”

哈利抬起头，一个高高的，衣着考究的男人出现了，他远高出哈利一大截。他身材瘦削，长着一张奇怪的脸，顶着一头棕发；哈利不知怎的，觉得他看起来比他的真实年龄要老一些。此时此刻，他眉头紧锁，露出疑惑的神情。大脚板又嗷嗷叫起来，躲在高个男人的双腿后面，向上盯着他看。

“板板，你干了什么？”男人轻声问道，就好像那条狗可以听懂似的。

“他抓住了我，”哈利说，“别打他。”

“打它？”男人反问道。“我宁可打小孩，也不会打它。他抓住你干什么了？”

“摔倒，”哈利说，用手指了指后面的台阶，然后指了下自己有些抻长的衬衫。“我当时很害怕……它只是在看门。”

“好吧，我稍后再处理大脚板的事。你还好吗？”高个子的男人问道。哈利点点头。

“没有吓坏吧？”

“怎么可能，”哈利有些不屑地说。大脚板悄悄从男人腿后溜出来，又蹭了蹭他。“嘿！别这样！”

“我觉得它很喜欢你，哈利。”男人微笑着说道。

“您怎么知道我叫什么的？”哈利好奇地询问道。

“这不重要。我叫月亮脸，”他说着，并伸出手。哈利握住了它，感觉自己非常像一个大人。

“我知道，因为人人都谈论您。”

月亮脸笑了。“你的姨妈知道你来这儿了吗？”

“您怎么知道——”

男人摆了摆手。“这无所谓。”

“她在逛市场，几个小时也逛不完。”哈利意味深长地说。大脚板嗅着他的手，想要他抚摸它。哈利挠了挠它的耳朵。

“你最好现在进到里面来。没办法的事，”月亮脸边叹气边说。哈利不确定他是否听懂了他的话，但他还是跟随月亮脸穿过排排书架来到了书店的前面。大脚板也跟随着他们，它的头磨蹭着哈利的胳膊。

“什么没办法？”他们来到书店的前面，哈利问道。大脚板坐在他旁边，伸出舌头。

“哦——我只是自言自语，”月亮脸回答说。“你喜欢读书吗，哈利？”

“嗯，我想是的。”

“板板，你觉得哈利喜欢哪种书？”月亮脸问大狗。大脚板的尾巴欢快地摆动着。“你去帮忙找找吧，”他最后说道。令哈利十分惊讶的是，大脚板起身小跑起来。

“它真是一只聪明的狗。”哈利评价说。

“太聪明的话对它来说也不好。”月亮脸令人费解地说道。他把手伸到柜台后面，将一罐黄色的薄荷糖放到柜台上面。他拿出一颗放在嘴里，然后把它们送给哈利。哈利睁大了眼睛。

“您怎么知道我喜欢吃薄荷糖？”他问道。月亮脸眨了眨眼睛。

“这是魔法，”他说。哈利小心翼翼地拿了一颗，将外层的薄荷嚼碎，终于吃到了焦糖夹心。

“佩妮姨妈从不给我吃薄荷糖。”哈利边吸吮着嘴里的焦糖边说。

“我猜佩妮姨妈都不让你做很多事。”月亮脸悲伤地说道。

“我已经习惯了。”

“是的哈利，我相信你是这样的。啊哈！”月亮脸继续说道。大脚板回来了，它用鼻子推着一本书。“哦，太棒了，大脚板对书有很高的品味。”他补充说。

“真是一条好狗狗，”哈利轻轻拍着大脚板的头，用崇拜的语气说，“它识字吗？”哈利问道，他非常佩服它。

大脚板打了个哈欠。

“现在，大脚板识不识字不是一件要紧的事情。”月亮脸答道。“我可以拜托你帮我保守一个秘密吗，哈利？”

“当然没问题！”哈利坚定地答应了。

“你知道的，你不应该出现在这儿。所以你离开之后，你不能告诉姨妈你来过这儿，不然的话，我和板板都会陷入麻烦。”

“我一定不会说的！”哈利热诚地说。大脚板哼哼唧唧的地叫着。

“并且你也不能让任何人看到它，”月亮脸严肃地继续说道，“这本书只是给你的，哈利，你甚至不能让达力还有学校的任何同学看到，也不能告诉别人它是从哪里来的。”

哈利甚至不用问月亮脸他是怎么知道达力是谁的。哈利确信他知晓宇宙的奥秘。月亮脸答不上某个问题的时候，大脚板也可以答上来。

“我保证我不会的，”哈利回答道，“我发誓。”

月亮脸微笑着伸出手，轻轻拨开哈利额前的头发。哈利感觉到他轻柔地触碰了那条奇形怪状的伤疤。

“一个男子汉要信守诺言，你觉得呢？”他转身问大脚板。大狗的尾巴再次欢快地摆动起来。

“那好吧，”他说，“送给你了，哈利，这是大脚板送你的礼物。”

哈利接果那本书，低下头看它的封面。

“《魔法师的外甥》。”他大声读出来。他看了看大脚板，然后又看看月亮脸，最后视线移回大脚板身上。

“这本书讲了什么？”他问道。大脚板郑重地注视着他。

“如果我们告诉你的话，就会毁掉它的，”月亮脸说，“它可以装到你那个口袋里吗？”

哈利点点头，把它塞进他过大的二手外衣前兜。

“你该去找你姨妈了，”月亮脸说着，轻轻皱起眉头，“她一会儿该找你了。等一下……”

哈利本来打算走了，但大脚板探出头挡住了他，使他无法走动。月亮脸从柜台后面翻找出一个小小的纸袋，往里面倒了一些薄荷糖。

“给你的，别告诉任何人。”他咧开嘴笑着说。哈利露齿一笑回应他，挠了挠大脚板藏在项圈下面的脖子。

大狗贴着一排书架兴高采烈地摇着尾巴。

“好了，你可以走了。大脚板会送你到市场那儿，”他说道。哈利十分自豪，他拥有了完全属于自己的一整袋糖果和一本崭新的书。他将一只手放在大脚板宽厚的背上，跟随它一起走出了商店。

***

“唉，这个家伙。”他们走后，莱姆斯•卢平柔声说。

他绕着柜台找到了一小片羊皮纸和一只圆珠笔，整齐而快速地在上面写了几笔，然后将它折叠起来。他穿过房间，来到那扇对着侧巷敞开的窗前。窗外，一只猫头鹰栖息在一颗盆栽树上，它的头藏在翅膀下面，正睡得香甜。他戳了戳它。

“爪爪，请把这个交给邓布利多，”他说着，将那封信拿给它。他之前让小天狼星给她起名，于是她的名字就是爪爪了，莱姆斯绝不会再犯这样的错误。爪爪暴躁地鸣叫了一声，接过那封信，然后拍着翅膀飞走了。

他在大脚板回来之前基本上没有转身。大脚板回来后，伸舌头吐了一口气，小跑到后面的办公区。那里堆放了一些还没上架的书，一些不能让麻瓜们看到的书，还有一个陈旧的电热水壶。忽然，书店发出一阵如呼气般轻柔的声响，然后小天狼星走出了办公区。他低着头，一脸严肃地将双手插进兜里，若有所思地倚着柜台。

“你告诉邓布利多了吗？”他问道。

“刚刚告诉完。”莱姆斯轻声应答。

“我实在是无法控制自己。”

“那不是你的错。”莱姆斯回答说，但并没有看着他。他拿起装着薄荷糖的罐子，若有所思地把它在手上倒转过来。“是他自己来找我们的，而不是我们主动找他的。”

“我不是故意要吓他的。”

“我觉得你并没有吓唬他。”

“他会喜欢那本书的。”

“他肯定会的。”

“你觉得他会泄密吗？”

莱姆斯扫了一眼小天狼星，然后摇了摇头。“我觉得哈利已经藏了太多秘密了，他不会把这个秘密随口告诉他那个讨厌透顶的姨妈。”他再次把罐子倒过来，里面剩余的薄荷糖发出咔哒咔哒的响声。“其实在我发现他喜欢薄荷糖之后，我就一直把它们放在商店里。它们是很特别的一种糖……我不确定我是在引诱他进来，还是真的在等他来——

“我明白。”小天狼星把手从兜里掏出来，将双臂交叉。“我把那本书留给了他。我想过要不要给他《托尔金》，但他还小——我觉得，嗯，他应该读一些有关魔法的书，还有……”

“我们太可悲了，是不是？”

“我们是在关照那孩子。”小天狼星耸了耸肩。“这是我的责任。梅林啊，他长得太像詹姆了。”

“确实，他也和詹姆一样聪明灵巧。你看到了吗？他的眼睛和莉莉的一模一样。”

“我真希望用真身看着他。”小天狼星小声嘀咕道。

“唉，我让你去送他，就是觉着你要是想变身的话，就可以变啊。我以为你会变身的。”

“我不能那么做。”

“当然你……”莱姆斯的声音越来越小，最后听不到了。他慢慢将薄荷糖放回柜台上。“唉。”

“如果能和他说话的话，我就会忍不住告诉他所有的事。我要是可以用双手—拥抱他多好，但如果换做是一条陌生的黑狗，它想要让人摸它，人们就不会觉得奇怪。可梅林不允许他那该死的教父去抱他……”他将手捂住脸，使自己平静下来。莱姆斯耐心地等他说完。“不然会吓坏那孩子的。”

“他喜欢你。”

小天狼星与莱姆斯视线相对，脸上慢慢露出微笑。“他确实喜欢我，不是吗？没错，他甚至都不觉得害怕，对吗？”

“你有没有注意到他看我们的眼神？”

“就像是……见到了魔法。”

他们不约而同地咧嘴笑了笑。随后莱姆斯不安地拨动着放在收银台旁边的书签。

“他会再来的，”莱姆斯说，“这样太危险了，如果那个女人……或者他姨夫发现的话……”

“这样的话，”小天狼星面色严肃地说道，“我们只好让他不被他们发现。”

“所以呢？”莱姆斯挑起眉毛。

“所以下一次，换我们找他。”

“小天狼星，你心里清楚穆迪和邓布利多知道了会说什么的。”

“穆迪和邓布利多没必要知道。”

“我们之前保证过，不会给哈利添麻烦。穆迪用那只烦人的假眼睛盯着我们一遍遍发誓，我们说好了会和哈利保持距离的。”

“我们的确保证过，没错。然而，是那个女人不让哈利来我们的书店，这又不是我们的错。他迟早会想来看看这里到底有什么，这是早晚的事。”

“这样做是不对的，小天狼星。”

小天狼星大声哼了一下，一屁股坐到旁边的一把靠背椅上。“听着，我们下回这样。他姨妈带他一块儿逛商场的时候，我会跟踪他们。他要是溜走了，我就让那个女人脱不开身。必要的话，我就强行这么做。” 他露着牙笑着说。

莱姆斯笑了。“女人的第六感就像是一条狗，它异常聪明。我肯定，我总会让它看到它要找的东西。”

“没错。不知怎么地，宁愿希望它们是猫，真的。”

小天狼星耸了耸肩，“反正，它会保持警戒。要是看到那个女人过来，我们就把哈利从后门推出去，然后装作什么也没发生。”

“你应该清楚，上了七年学，加上步入社会十年，我偶尔可以不同意你说的话。”

“那你拿报纸打我啊。”小天狼星咧嘴笑了起来，伸了伸懒腰。一位顾客进来了，莱姆斯立刻离开柜台，迅速展现出作为书店店主该有的专业风度和一股书呆子气。小天狼星从来不善于礼貌地与陌生人交涉，便把这件事交给莱姆斯去做。”

***

佩妮姨妈甚至没发觉他不见了，但达力发现了。哈利不得不拿几颗珍贵的黄色糖果收买他，以防他告诉他妈妈，但达力剪完头后，还剩了三四颗。

月亮脸是一名魔法师，哈利对这一点十分确信。因为一位普普通通的书店老板不可能养一只能识字的巨型黑犬，所以月亮脸一定是魔法师。哈利之所以不能逛那家书店，是因为佩妮姨妈根本不相信那些不切实际的幻想。

他们到家后，哈利恨不得立即回到他的碗柜翻阅他的书，但他必须先把买的食品杂货收拾起来。达力给花坛挖了个洞，他得把那里收拾干净。接着，他还得帮忙做饭。直到晚饭后，他才得以摆脱德思礼一家。

他拿起他的外套，有些费力地将那本书从口袋里抽出来。那是一本小小的，廉价的平装书，它的封面是黄色的，正面印着森林。他蜷曲着躺在床上，背对着碗柜门。就算真的有人突然推门，他也有时间将书压在枕头底下藏起来。要是被费农姨夫发现，这本书一定会被没收，那么他再去桑达斯特书店时该如何解释？

他一定要再去一次那里！一旦一个人知道了这世上有一位活生生的魔法师，他就永远不可能把他忘掉！

最终，佩妮姨妈还是重重敲打碗柜的门，让他把灯关上。他将链条下拉，头顶上方唯一的一个灯泡熄灭了。保险起见，等数到四百之后，他才从床底下翻出一个装着旧电池的手电筒，这是他之前从车库里抢救出来的。

手电筒的光线很暗，电池的寿命也即将耗尽，但用来看书还是绰绰有余的。

他整宿都沉醉于书中。书里有邪恶的魔法师，善良的男孩英雄，女巫，狮子，会说话的动物，还有善良的巫师。也许月亮脸来自纳尼亚，大脚板是一只会说话的狗。哈利希望下次能和它说上话。

***

在小镇对面，莱姆斯站在桑达斯特书店的前阶上，锁好门，检查了一下门把手。七年以来的每天他都会这么做。大脚板耐心地坐在台阶上。莱姆斯和几个店主挥了挥手，挎上破旧的书包，沿着街道往面包店走去，大脚板紧随其后。他总会给自己买一块水果馅饼或小松饼。有时面包店也会送给大脚板一些好吃的。三年前，一个窃贼偷走了收银台里的大量钱财，大狗将他压倒在地。月亮脸不得不亲自动手将大脚板从那个男人身上拉开，那个人吓得语无伦次。

所有人一致认为月亮脸是一个好伙计，只不过有一些奇怪，但他的狗看上去还可以。

在街道的尾端，他们迅速闪进了一条小巷；月亮脸独自一人出现在路的对面，向他的公寓走去。过了片刻，一位穿着皮衣的黑发男子走出巷子，跨上那辆总停靠在附近的摩托车，驱车离去。

***

整整一周过去了，哈利都没能有机会靠近桑达斯特书店。甚至佩妮姨妈带着达力去理发的时候，他也不能从她那里脱身，因为她让哈利一直坐在她身边。他渴望地凝视着街道对面那家窗户封尘的书店，皮毛闪光的黑狗正舔舐着孩子们指尖上的冰淇淋。月亮脸出现了，他坐到了宽敞的前阶上，尽情享受傍晚时分的阳光；他注意到了哈利，然后伸手轻轻触碰大脚板，指向哈利，向他招手，哈利小心翼翼地挥手回应他。

大脚板弹跳起来，冲到街对面，兴奋地扭动身体。他正要把爪子扒到窗户上，但在最后一刻注意到了佩妮姨妈，于是立刻停了下来。它的嘴角渐渐上扬，露出犬牙。哈利呲牙笑了起来，将食指贴在唇间，不让大脚板发出声音；大脚板退后，尾巴耷拉在后腿中间，失落地跑回去找月亮脸。他在它耳朵后面挠了挠。他十分失望，脸色阴沉起来。

哈利看到一些人找月亮脸说话，还有一些人在抚摸大脚板。孩子们来来往往，月亮脸有时跟随顾客进到店里，帮助他们找书。

在他身后，达力在椅子上嚎啕大哭，因为他不想剪头，或是无法乖乖坐好。他甚至说理发师会剪掉他的耳朵，脑袋和鼻子。不过，哈利觉得最后一个理由十分离谱。但窗户玻璃另一边，在街对面，月亮脸正冲他做鬼脸，大脚板做了几个有些蠢笨的杂技动作。

哈利下定决心一定要再去那家书店。但他只有一个办法。

他得和布莱克先生说句话，因为他是书店老板。

那一天，他就下定了决心，但三天内都没有任何机会。他只能在佩妮姨妈看不到他的时候这么做，还得保证达力不跟着他，同时布莱克先生也得在家。

于是，哈利观察着，等待着，编造了很多借口。某天放学后，他终于有机会了。佩妮姨妈在和一位朋友喝茶，达力在楼上玩游戏机。哈利听到一辆摩托车沿着街道隆隆驶过，然后它停了下来，他甚至觉得他能听到车库打开时发出的微弱声音。

哈利悄悄地穿上大衣，再次把那本书塞进口袋，从后门溜了出去。

他沿着房子绕了一圈，沿着街道跑了，然后藏在一丛篱笆后面。他从树枝的缝隙中仔细盯着布莱克先生，他已将摩托车驶入仓库。此时，他躺在它下面修理着它。

哈利向周围瞥了瞥，下定了决心。他疯了似地冲到马路对面，躲在仓库后边。布莱克先生听到了他的脚步声，便从摩托车底下慢慢滑出，用手肘将自己撑起来。哈利迅速跑进仓库，然后藏在了工具架的一侧。

当布莱克先生看到他时，哈利眨了下眼，脸色变得苍白。

“您好，”哈利马上说道，“请问您是书店老板吗？”

布莱克先生继续盯着他看，十分吃惊。

“我只是……我是月亮脸和大脚板的朋友。他们给了我这本书——”哈利将书拿出来，”——我非常喜欢它。但据说还有很多书，我想知道如果我把这本书还回去，大脚板会不会再给我一本……但我不能再去书店了，因为我姨妈不让我去……她说因为您是老板……”

他的声音越来越小。布莱克目不转睛地盯着他看，哈利开始紧张起来。

“我……我很抱歉……”

“不不不…… 你就呆在那儿，不要走，”布莱克先生说道。他十分优雅地站起来，后退几步，但他一直看着哈利的脸，直到走到洗涤池旁边时才把视线移开。他慢慢地转过身去洗手，把手指上的油污擦拭干净。等他再转过身的时候，哈利正紧张地发抖。

“别怕。”高个男子温柔地说。他再次向前方走去，然后蹲下身来，接过哈利手上的书。

“我确实是书店老板，”他说着，用拇指拨弄着书页，“你把它读完了？”

“这本书太棒了。”哈利答道。布莱克先生突然猛地抬起头看他，哈利担心自己是不是说错了话。“大脚板说他把这本书送给我了。”他又加了一句说。

“大脚板不会讲话。”

“不，他会的。我和您打赌，赌什么都行，他会说话，因为月亮脸会魔法。”哈利补充道。布莱克先生脸上泛起了微笑。

“我叫小天狼星•布莱克，”他说，“就像那颗星星。你可以叫我小天狼星。”

“您的名字很有趣。”

“我觉得也是，”小天狼星说着，翻翻手中的书，“你留着它，哈利，这是大脚板送给你的。如果你喜欢的话，下次我再送你一本。”

“我反正不能留着它了，”哈利沮丧地说，“佩妮姨妈几乎发现了。如果她拿到了这本书，她会把它撕碎，并且我会给月亮脸和大脚板惹麻烦。”

“哦，我知道了，”小天狼星语气严肃地说。他眼神中流露出的某些特质让哈利回忆起了大脚板凝视着他时同样冷静的样子。“好吧，既然这样的话，我会帮你好好保管它的。”

“所以……月亮脸是在为您工作吗？”哈利问道，这时，小天狼星将书塞进后面的衣兜。

“不妨说，我拥有那家书店，他来运营它，所以我不用工作。”

“您也是魔法师吗？”

“我不是魔法师，我是一条会说话的狗。”

哈利的脸沉了下来。小天狼星露出了大大的笑容。

“至于我会不会魔法……”

“小天狼星！”

他们两个人同时抬起头，只见哈利满面笑容。

“月亮脸！”他兴奋地说道，但站在车道上的棕发男人怒视着小天狼星。

“你知道你在干什么吗？”他责问道。

“小伙子想把书还回来。”小天狼星回答说。

“大脚板在哪？”哈利问道，眼睛四处寻找着大黑狗的身影。

“大脚板在狗窝里呢。”月亮脸回答说，小天狼星咧着嘴笑了。

“哈利觉得《魔法师的外甥》这本书很不错，他想看这个系列的下一部。”他站着边揉哈利的头发边说，他的手很大，可以遮住哈利的整个头顶。

“哈利，你赶快在你姨妈和你姨夫抓到你之前跑回家。”月亮脸说道。哈利失落的神情一定在脸上表现的过于明显了，因为这个年长的男人叹了口气。

“我不想给你添麻烦，”他说，“我没有对你发火，哈利，我是在对小天狼星发火。快点，跑回去吧，我之后会检查你是不是回去了，好吗？”

哈利虽然依旧不明白到底发生了什么，但还是点了点头，转身沿着街道跑了，差点被人行道绊倒。就在他离开时，他听到月亮脸对小天狼星说：“你的确尽力约束自己了，我看到了。”

“我必须这么做。”

“但你不能就那样跟他说魔法的事，他才八岁。”

哈利觉得自己好像听到小天狼星回答说：“可他早晚会发现这一切，并且月亮脸，他觉得你会魔法。”

然后，他听到费农姨夫的汽车隆隆开过他身边。哈利刚好及时地跑回家吃晚饭。如果回去晚的话可就不行了——他们会质问他，并且所有的事都会暴露出来。

***

“月亮脸，你不能把那本寄给他，他还是个孩子。”

“小天狼星，这本书就是儿童读物。你其实是因为我要把你的书寄给他才不高兴的吧”

“没错，那本是我的！”

“别担心，他会还回来的。”

“他是个小孩，他会把东西溅上去的。”

“你有一整家书店，这本又不是世上独一无二的。你难道不想让你的教子读这一本吗？”

“我想，但是……”

“那好，就这么定了。”

“我想亲自读给他听。我一直留着它就是为了以后有机会给他读的。”

“等他十一岁之后，你可以去霍格沃茨看他，你想怎么读给他听都行。”

“他那会儿就长大了。”

“他现在也快长大了。”

“我讨厌那帮姓德思礼的。”

“德思礼一家会保护他。”

“鬼才信他们会保护他。你难道没看出来他穿的都是那头乳猪不要的衣服吗？”

“他叫达力。”

“我不管。”

“天啊，我们这个下午是不是太任性了？”

“我觉得没有。”

“你听好，这本身就很危险了。我知道穆迪已经狠狠骂过你一次了。如果我们给他寄东西的事被发现的话——”

“那又怎样？他们到底能把我们怎么样？我倒想看看。他们不能因为我们想要关心那孩子就把我们关起来。你知道的，这又不是犯罪。”

“邓布利多有在魔法部工作的朋友。亚瑟•韦斯莱能让我们的下场很惨。”

“亚瑟•韦斯莱？你别逗了。他连只苍蝇都不忍心打，找别人麻烦更是不可能。”

“唉，小天狼星，你要隐藏的东西比我要少多了，不是吗？”

“邓布利多不会那么做的。他一定不会的，对吗？”

“重点是，我们也会危及哈利的安全。他离开德思礼家的话，就很难被保护起来了。”

“好好好，我闭嘴。但他要是再来找我说话，我绝不会把他从我的车库赶出去。”

***

这周剩下的几天，哈利一直在耐心地等待，看看月亮脸到底会不会把书带给他。

他没有机会再偷偷溜出来去和布莱克先生，不对，小天狼星说话——尽管后者一直密切关注着德思礼家。唯一一个会拜访小天狼星的人只有月亮脸，除去有一次一个戴着假肢，头上戴着一顶礼帽的男人来拜访他。他的帽檐压得很低，遮住了他的一只眼睛。

哈利坐在屋外，在后院里躲着达力，忽然，那本书来了。他坐在蔷薇树后面，学习着历史，然后一个包裹正好掉落在他的大腿上。

他抬起头，只见一只黄褐色的，看起来十分凶恶的猫头鹰盘旋在他头顶，它的嘴发出咔哒咔哒的响声。

他将棕色包装纸包好的的包裹拆开，一本黄色的书掉了出来，然后是另外一本，还有一张奇怪的奶油色的纸。

_亲爱的哈利，_

_千万别告诉别人！_

_你读完这几本书之后，请把它们交还给小天狼星。_

_——月亮脸_

_PS：如果你想回信的话，就写在这张纸上，然后把它交给猫头鹰。他受过训练，会把信邮递给我。_

信上也有一个猫头鹰的爪印。

哈利兴奋地拿起铅笔，在上面写下了表达感谢的话，并保证不会把这件事告诉任何人。

猫头鹰接过信纸，轻轻啄了一下他的手指，然后飞走了。

哈利把书放在手里反复摩挲着，咧开嘴笑起来。其中一本是C·S·刘易斯所著的《狮子、女巫与魔衣橱》，另一本叫做《卡车世界》，它的作者是普拉切特。

哈利花了三个晚上，再加上两天在学校的午餐休息时间读完了《纳尼亚传奇》的第二本书；它没有第一册有趣。他阅览《卡车世界》的速度基本上和他看《魔法师的外甥》一样快，然后，他忘记自己读到哪了，就从头再读了一遍。

下个周六，小天狼星的车库一整天都开着，他在一直呆在里面，假装在修理他的摩托车。但哈利被困在家里帮助佩妮姨妈打扫屋子，无法脱身。

然而，周一的时候，一件美妙的事情发生了。

就在吃午饭前，哈利碰巧将注意力从数学题上转移，然后抬头瞥见了窗外模糊的黑色身影——正是大脚板坐在了校园的草坪上。它吐着舌头，耳朵朝着教室竖起来。哈利眼前忽然一片明亮，大脚板一定是来看他的。大脚板从桑达斯特书店远道而来，专门来看他——哈利•波特。

仿佛过了一个世纪，下课铃终于响了。哈利拿起背包。他的背包十分破旧，看起来快要撕裂开了，上面还印着蠢笨的卡通角色——这背包曾经是达力的。然后，哈利向教室外冲出去，伸出双臂搂住大脚板的脖子。大狗兴奋地哼叫着。哈利一屁股坐在草坪上，从口袋里拿出了一个有些压扁了的三明治，分了一半给大脚板。大脚板优雅地将它接过去，先把它咬碎，然后再吞下去。

“我又见到月亮脸了。他给了我两本新书。是你挑选的它们吗？”哈利问道。

大脚板嘴里塞满了火腿三明治，嗷嗷地叫着。“我是这样觉得的。我也碰见小天狼星了。他说你不会说话，但我觉得你会。如果你想的话，你就可以和我说，我绝不会说出去的。”

哈利等待着，万分期待大脚板开口讲个笑话，然而，他只看到大狗往他身后的方向看去。

哦，梅林。

达力和他那帮小混混走了过来。

“看哪，哈利小宝贝交到新朋友了。”达力挑衅说，停下脚步，双手叉腰。

“你最好看看你身上有没有长跳蚤，哈利。”

“闭嘴！达力。”哈利回击说。大脚板低声怒吼了一下。

“哦——你要干什么？愚蠢的杂种狗！来咬我啊？”

“它一点也不蠢，”哈利反驳道，“它可是最聪明的狗，就像电影里的一样。”

“反正我觉得它就是蠢。”其中一个男孩嘲讽说。

趴在地上的大脚板缓缓地站立起来。它站起来的时候和达力一样高。它咧开嘴，呲着尖利的白牙。

“呦，大笨狗。”达力不屑地说着，便拿起一卷纸往往它头上扔。大脚板没有闪躲，眼神也没有追踪那卷纸；出人意料的是，它向达力猛扑过去，咬住他的裤腰带，撕碎他的裤子，最后把他重重摔在地上。

“我去告老师！”达力尖叫着逃跑了，其他的男孩也早就丢下他溜之大吉。大脚板轻蔑地哼着，跑回哈利身边。

“你该回去了，”哈利说，“不然你会遇到麻烦的。”

大脚板嗷嗷叫着，用它大大的头蹭了蹭哈利。

“快走吧，在老师过来之前，赶紧回去找月亮脸吧，”哈利说道，“大脚板，快跑。”

大黑狗闷闷不乐地看着他，但还是不情愿地转身慢慢跑走了。

哈利再此面冲运动场，冷静地撒了一个谎，他只说是有一条走失的大狗四处流浪。

***

“完了，一切都彻底完了。”

莱姆斯坐在桑达斯特书店的柜台上，抬起头看着小天狼星。现在已是傍晚时分，这时已经没有什么人光顾书店了；店里只剩下两个贝克家的小男孩，一个五岁，另一个两岁，他们的母亲在隔壁买鞋。

“一定不会的，”莱姆斯说，“我确信世界末日来临前，太阳至少还能照常升起个几十亿年。在那之后，宇宙甚至会继续运转更长的时间。”

“你知道我午饭时去哪了吗，月亮脸？”

“当然知道，你去给咱们找麻烦了，”莱姆斯边记账边回答，“然后我听说你去对角巷呆了好几个小时，一直生着闷气。听着，我们可以在十二号让普拉切特签个名，但那天是满月，然后你得处理所有事，我知道你不喜欢这样。”

“我去他的学校了。我在那儿等着他出来。我本来要在午饭时享用他分给我的三明治，让他挠挠我的耳朵。”小天狼星怒喝道。

“你本来也应该把他的书拿回来，你肯定又分心了。”

“那头乳猪甚至不让那可怜的孩子消停一会儿，他只是坐在草坪上做自己的事，我是说真的。你看没看到过他穿着那些旧衣服的样子？怪不得他在学校里没朋友。”

莱姆斯抬起头，问道：“达力在学校会找他麻烦？”

“今天没有，”小天狼星有些得意地说，“我把他的裤子弄坏了。”

“弄坏……？”

“呃，撕碎了。我觉得那样能让他长个记性。只要你能明白我的意思，我也不介意让他唱个假音。”

莱姆斯摘下眼镜，小心翼翼地将它折叠起来。“小天狼星，明白你什么意思很容易。可比起这到底是什么意图，它可更像是一颗导弹。你攻击了达力•德思礼？”

“他在霸陵哈利！”

“我们的麻烦已经够多了。”莱姆斯小声嘀咕道。

“不，我要告诉你谁才该倒霉。佩妮•德思礼该倒霉，费农•德思礼该倒霉。而达力•德思礼会倒大霉，等着瞧，我会放一群野狗去咬断他的腿。我们？我们不可能有麻烦的。我们会突袭他们家，然后——”

“小天狼星。”

小天狼星平静了下来，因为莱姆斯示意书店角落里还有两个小孩，他们在看着他咆哮。

“我这次是认真的，”小天狼星继续低声说道，“他已经长大了，这会对他造成影响。这种事我再也不能忍了。我可是他的教父，我有权力让这孩子过得幸福。”

“我觉得我们只能希望这孩子能一直活下去，”莱姆斯轻柔地说道，“他得和他的家人一起生活，这是邓布利多说的。”

“我就是他的家人！”

“你和他没有血缘关系。”

“但你和他有血缘关系啊！”

莱姆斯挑起一根眉毛说：“我是詹姆母亲隔了一代的二表弟，而佩妮是莉莉的亲妹妹，这是有很大区别的。”

“詹姆和莉莉一定会暴怒的，如果他们知道——”

“——但他们什么也不知道，小天狼星，詹姆和莉莉已经死了。”莱姆斯厉声说。就在他们的身后，有人倒吸了一口气，小天狼星猛地转过身。

“哈利！”两个男人异口同声地说。

哈利站在一个书架旁，用手紧紧攥着他的背包，瞪大眼睛盯着他们。

“你来这儿多久了？”小天狼星查问道。

“你的姨妈呢？”莱姆斯打断了他的话。

“我们只是……她想买……达力……新裤子……”哈利说着，他的双眼依旧瞪得和茶碟一样大，盯着小天狼星。“我……”

他松开手，书包掉落在地上。小天狼星看到他手里拿着他们寄给他的两本书。

“我是来还书的。”他非常小声的说。小天狼星伸出一只手接过它们，然后哈利忽然畏缩了。“你们在谈论我的爸爸妈妈。”他低声说。

小天狼星瞥了莱姆斯一眼，他放下了他的钢笔，揉了揉眼睛。终于，他叹了口气。

“没错，哈利，我们是在谈论你的爸爸妈妈。”他回答说。

“你们认识我爸爸妈妈。”哈利说。

“是的。”莱姆斯继续说，小天狼星傻眼了。

“您刚才说您是我的教父，”哈利继续说道，他好像在消化这些信息。小天狼星发出了哽咽的声音。

“你还记得你的爸爸妈妈吗，哈利？”莱姆斯温柔地问道。哈利摇了摇头。

“但我的碗柜里有一张他们的照片……”他说道，一直没有把视线从小天狼星的脸上移开。

“在你的卧室里吗？”

“在我睡觉的地方。”哈利帮他说完。莱姆斯看到小天狼星攥紧了拳头。

就在那时，隔壁忽然响起一声尖叫，是佩妮姨妈在喊他，哈利快速地捡起书包逃走了，把书散落在了他刚才站着的地方。他们看着他离开了。

“你听见了没有，月亮脸？”小天狼星嘶哑地说。

“好吧。”莱姆斯合上笔记本，将它丢在柜台的一边。“我们倒不如一不做二不休，我爸以前经常这么说。”

“这他妈的到底——”

“我觉得我们应该明天下午去拜访一下德思礼一家。”

小天狼星瞥了他一眼。莱姆斯的眼神里有些奇怪，小天狼星不觉得自己曾经见过他这样的眼神，他眼神中夹杂着的怜悯和愤怒完美地应和了自己此时的心情。

“我两天后要动身去印度，”莱姆斯接着说，“据说，西北地区的一些省份有供奉老鼠的习俗。你知道的，这种事很吸引彼得，我觉得他可能会在那些地带出没。但我觉得在我离开之前，月亮脸和大脚板有充分的理由去恐吓德思礼一家。”他又指了指小天狼星，对他说：“你必须保持安静，脸色要恶狠，然后让我来交涉。”

“那我能不能给他们点颜色瞧瞧？不用魔法？”

“如果你表现好，我也许会奖励你扇达力一耳光。”


	2. Chapter 2

莱姆斯已经从外面看到过德思礼家很多次了；就在伏地魔刚刚失势的那段时间里，许多凤凰社的成员时不时会偷偷来这里瞧上一眼。当人们已经清楚哈利必须住在这里之后，小天狼星为了与哈利保持亲近，便在附近买了房子。莱姆斯在小天狼星家的窗前站了好几个小时，望向窗外的街道。他想，他不在这里的时候，小天狼星是不是也会这么做。尽管，他从来没看到过德思礼家里面是什么样，他想，今天，他或许可以进去看看。

小天狼星在他身后，交叉着双臂站在房屋的前阶。莱姆斯不得不承认的是，如果一个人在不知了解小天狼星能有多白痴的情况下，他还是很有威慑力的。

然后呢，莱姆斯•卢平还是一如往常地保持理智。

他开始敲门。屋里传来咚咚的脚步声，哈利上气不接下气地打开门，他的眼睛瞪得大大的。

“到底是谁？”一个声音从屋里传来。

“哈利，我们想和你的姨夫谈谈。”莱姆斯说。哈利点点头，转过身。

“费农姨夫！”他喊道。随后，只听到有人站起来，然后是费农•德思礼笨重的脚步声。那个粗脖子，满脸通红的男人走到门口时，哈利害怕地闪躲到一边。 

“你，”他眯着眼睛说，“布莱克。”他没有看着莱姆斯，而是转身对小天狼星说话。此时，小天狼星信守着这一天早些时候被迫许下的诺言——他没有说一个字。 

“德思礼先生，我是莱姆斯•卢平，”莱姆斯说，“看来您已经见过小天狼星了。我们可以进来吗？”

德思礼站在一旁，他们走进了这座光线昏暗的房子。它过分的干净，可它闻起来……不太对劲。莱姆斯听到小天狼星在他身后吸鼻子的声音，意识到他也和他想的一样。

“我们想和您聊聊哈利的事，”莱姆斯继续说道，“我想您一定知道，小天狼星是哈利的教父，同时我们了解到——”

“就你？一个骑摩托车的怪胎？”费农说。小天狼星轻声哼了一下。德思礼如此无礼，让莱姆斯目瞪口呆。他尽力冷静下来。

“您应该听说过詹姆和莉莉在他们的遗嘱里任命了小天狼星，”他急促地说道，“我们也知道哈利需要被保护起来，这也是为什么他要和他的血缘家庭一起生活——”

“哈！被布莱克这种下九流的人保护！还有和他父母一样的那帮怪胎！”

“德思礼先生，请您不要再说那个词。”莱姆斯尽量用耐心的语气说道。

“还有你！我看你也是一个怪胎，”费农转身对莱姆斯说，“一个像我老婆的妹妹一样的浪荡女人还有她那一无是处的——” 

“如果你再敢说詹姆的坏话，我就把你的鼻子戳进后脑勺。”莱姆斯怒吼道。

“我倒要看看你敢把我怎样！”费农气势汹汹地说。莱姆斯咬牙切齿地说：

“你儿子在霸陵哈利。我们不想再看到这样的事。”

“达力不可能做这样的事。” 

“我们亲眼看见了，德思礼。”

“我们给供他吃，供他穿，供他住。我们做的比你还有他那个教父多多了，”费农生气地说，脸涨得通红，“你们也从来没有给过我们钱帮我们抚养他。他老打碎东西，还把这儿弄得乱七八糟——”

“他只有八岁！”莱姆斯等着小天狼星插话，很显然，他在努力克制自己，然后接着说道，“你儿子还往老太太身上扔石头！”

“胡说八道！”费农咆哮说。

“小天狼星，我觉得你现在该给他点颜色瞧瞧。”莱姆斯说道。但小天狼星没有回应，他转身朝身后瞥了一眼。 

小天狼星在门廊上站着，一只手握着哈利的手，另一只手拿着一个十分可笑的背包。 

那是哈利的背包。哈利另一只手紧紧握着青蛙毛绒玩具。 

“你们把他关在碗柜里，”小天狼星镇定地说，“里面一点儿都不见光，只有一个哈利偷出来的破手电筒。”

“你们懒得管他的时候就把他锁在里面。你儿子把他得到的每个玩具都给弄坏了。他还残忍地折磨他。所以，我怀疑，你是不是也一样这么对他？” 

小天狼星把哈利抱了起来，把他的书包递给莱姆斯。

“你该庆幸我没杀了你。”他恶狠狠地说。费农•德思礼目瞪口呆，只能张口结舌地看着他。“你该庆幸我没找傲罗——”

“——警察——”莱姆斯清了清嗓子。

“然后把你逮捕，把你变成一个彻头彻尾的——”

“小天狼星，”莱姆斯严厉地说，“我们现在该走了。” 

佩妮进门时，小天狼星朝她怒吼，费农开始大吼大叫。她在门和小天狼星之间杵着，然后赶紧跑开了。哈利紧紧地搂着他的脖子，颤抖了一下。 

然后，他们离开了德思礼家，在阳光下沿着街道疾走。小天狼星脸色阴沉，怒不可遏。莱姆斯默不作声。哈利依然紧紧地环抱着小天狼星的脖子，将玩具青蛙压在他的手和小天狼星的锁骨之间。 

小天狼星将他的小屋的门猛地拉开，气冲冲地走了进去，然后将哈利放到厨房里的柜台上，他的双腿悬在边沿上。莱姆斯小心翼翼地将背包放置在桌子上。

“一个背包就装下这孩子所有的东西了。”小天狼星埋怨道。

“他的衣服也在里面吗？”

“我压根儿不会碰那些衣服，”小天狼星狠狠地说，“他不需要它们了。我们给他买衣服。” 

“邓布利多会杀了我们的。”莱姆斯缓缓说道。

“我不在乎。”

莱姆斯看着哈利，说：“他们真的把你锁在碗柜里吗？”

哈利吓坏了，慢慢点了点头。他此刻双手抱着他的玩具，身体颤抖着。

“那我们也没什么可做的了。”莱姆斯沉默了。

“你说的太他妈对了！”小天狼星怒吼道。莱姆斯看到哈利皱起了眉头。“你看到了吗？你竟然和一个怪物麻瓜说话！”

“小天狼星，你吓到他了。”

“我太生气了！” 

“他才八岁！闭嘴，不然我就把你的嘴封上！”莱姆斯厉声说。小天狼星听到吓了一跳，立刻将未说出口的另一半谩骂的话收住。他瞥了哈利一眼，他正看着他。

“我……我八岁半了。”哈利轻声说。这一刻，房间里鸦雀无声。 

小天狼星仰起头，忽然哈哈大笑起来。他走向柜台，擦干眼泪，紧紧地拥抱哈利。莱姆斯精疲力竭，坐在一张椅子上，用手托着腮帮子。

“你觉得怎么样，哈利？”小天狼星说，他终于恢复了平静。

“你想不想和你的教父——小天狼星一起住？”

“我以后可以看书了吗？”哈利羞怯地问道，一阵爽朗的笑声从莱姆斯的方向传来。

“当然可以，”小天狼星保证说，“我们现在就可以去书店——”

莱姆斯抬起头。“我觉得我们应该出发了，”他同意说，“我觉得哈利不能呆在这儿。这儿离德思礼一家太近了，这很危险。”他意味深长地补充道。小天狼星点点头。

“去你的公寓？”

“地方有点小，”莱姆斯叹了一口气，“但我觉得那儿更安全。”

***

哈利手里紧紧攥住毛绒青蛙，身体止不住地颤抖。终于，他舒舒服服地坐在了桑达斯特书店里的一把巨大的长翼靠椅上，渐渐平静下来。

“我觉得我得推迟去印度的时间了。”莱姆斯说话时，小天狼星将他自己的那本《挖掘者》找出来，递给哈利。他小心翼翼地将毛绒青蛙塞入他的髋部与椅子扶手之间的缝隙，抬起膝盖，将书支撑在上面，翻开阅读。“如果遇到麻烦的话，我们两个都应该在场。”

“你又不是他的教父。”

“詹姆也是我的朋友。”莱姆斯以责备的语气说道。

小天狼星双臂交叉，看着哈利。“如果你想去就去吧，但我希望你留在这儿。”

“那我就留下。再说了，你也不知道我公寓里那些东西都放哪儿，”莱姆斯说道，嘴唇微微翘起，“我恐怕那儿只有一张床和一个长沙发。”

“哈利可以和大脚板一起睡沙发。”小天狼星说。

“你没穿外衣。”

“我穿的是夏天的衣服。”

“十二年了，你总是穿夏天的衣服，那，”莱姆斯应答道，他意识到那个问题就挂在他的嘴边，“所以。”

“所以。”

“你要让猫头鹰给邓布利多送信吗？还是我来？”

小天狼星叹了口气，说：“我来吧，你看下孩子。”

“接下来几年，我不知道我还会不会多做些什么。”小天狼星从视线中消失后，莱姆斯小声嘀咕道。

他发现哈利猛然看向他，然后立刻低头看书。片刻之后，哈利又抬起头看他。

“哈利，”莱姆斯缓缓地说，“你现在还害怕吗？”

“不。”哈利说，手中紧紧地攥着他的毛绒青蛙。莱姆斯在他的椅子旁边蹲下来。

“你想和小天狼星一起住，对吗？”他轻声问道。哈利点点头。“我可以看看你的青蛙吗？”

哈利把青蛙递给他。莱姆斯双手把玩着破旧不堪的毛绒玩具。赢一把嘉年华上的球类游戏，就能得到这种便宜货。莱姆斯想，他可以把它放在某个地方，然后把它变成一只泰迪熊。它太破旧了，填充物已经从一只脚蹼里露了出来，并且还脏兮兮的。他思忖片刻，然后再继续说话。

“小天狼星告诉我，你认为我是位魔法师。”他说。

“您不是吗？”哈利问道，“您的狗就是魔法变的。”

“哈利，你觉得我变了什么魔法呢？” 

“您让狗变聪明，让东西消失，把一个东西变成其他东西，等等，”哈利迅速答道，“还有了解他人。”

“哈利……这世上，有两个不同的世界。一个是你姨夫姨妈还有你表哥生活的世界。我们叫他们麻瓜，”莱姆斯小心翼翼地说，“你，小天狼星和我属于另一个世界，也就是巫师世界。”

“我也属于另一个世界吗？”哈利问道。

“是的，我应该这么说，哈利，”莱姆斯说道，“和我们一样，你也是一名巫师。”他把魔杖从背后的裤兜里抽出来，将它指向青蛙。“你想看点儿魔法吗，哈利？”

哈利热切地点点头。

“清理一新，”莱姆斯念道。暗绿色的毛绒青蛙上面浮过一小串肥皂泡，然后变得鲜亮起来。“恢复如初。”他继续念咒语，青蛙脚蹼上的大口子消失不见，填充物都塞了进去。哈利的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，那些打了破旧补丁的地方似乎重新长出了绒毛。

莱姆斯把它在手里摇了摇，确保没有其他要修补的地方后，将它交还给哈利。

“您是纳尼亚人吗？”哈利敬畏地问道。

“不，哈利，我是约克郡人，”莱姆斯咧嘴笑着说，“听好了，你应该知道你不能告诉任何人关于这个魔法的事，好吗？关于任何魔法的事都不能说。”

“我不会说的！”哈利尖声说。

“发誓？”

“我发誓！”

“好孩子，”他说着，通往后面办公区的门猛地开了，小天狼星走了回来。

“我已经把它派出去了，”他说，“嗨，哈利，月亮脸把你的青蛙修好了。”

哈利抚摸着青蛙的头，说：“您也是魔法师吗？”

“没错，”小天狼星说，莱姆斯直起身，“和你……和你的爸爸妈妈一样。”他只迟疑了片刻，然后把话说完。

“还有大脚板，”哈利补充道。两个男人迅速交换了一个眼神。

“哈利……”小天狼星说。

“现在不是时候，小天狼星，”莱姆斯轻声说道。小天狼星不服气地看了他一眼，但还是平静了下来。“我觉得我们该给哈利弄点吃的，然后带他看看我的公寓。邓布利多收到信之前，我想让他填饱肚子，然后好好休息一下。”

“也该给他买点衣服。”小天狼星用低沉的嗓音说。

“等我们安顿好他，立马就去。来，哈利，你可以带走这本书……”莱姆斯再次拿起他的背包，忽然一只肩带断裂了，他盯着它看。

“我跟你讲，”他悄悄对小天狼星说，“我们先把孩子安顿好，然后回来把德思礼一家宰了。你同意吗？”

“我一开始就想这么做了。”小天狼星呲牙笑着说。

莱姆斯的公寓离书店不远。他们走到目的地的同一时刻，一位高个子，红头发的男人急匆匆地从对面过来。

“我也用飞路粉去了亚瑟那儿，”小天狼星窘迫地说，莱姆斯瞪了他一眼，“我觉得他应该知道该怎么办。”

“嗨！伙计们！”亚瑟•韦斯莱喊道，莱姆斯开门的时候，他加入到他们之中。“哦，梅林，你们遇到麻烦了吗？”他激动地说，“绑架儿童，破坏咒语——”

“我们希望你站在我们这边。”小天狼星打断他说。

“这是哈利吗？小家伙，是你吗？”亚瑟问道，蹲下身拍拍哈利的肩膀。哈利躲在毛绒青蛙后面笑了。“和我儿子罗恩差不多大，我打赌，你八岁，还是八岁半？”

“八岁半。”哈利不好意思地说。

“哈利，这位是韦斯莱先生，他是我们的一个朋友。”他们进屋时，莱姆斯说道。三位成年人和一个八岁半的孩子完全占满了小小的客厅，莱姆斯躲到了厨房里。“我一会儿就来，去煮点茶——你想来点烤饼吗，哈利？”

“好，谢谢您，”哈利说道，小天狼星扶着他，让他坐在破旧不堪的，布满咬痕的长沙发上。

亚瑟坐在了一把嘎吱作响的椅子上，小天狼星倚着壁炉架。

“现在，在傲罗和魔法部知道这件事之前，我想知道它全部的经过，”亚瑟向前探身，说道，“小天狼星，你说有人虐待这孩子？”

“他表哥总是欺负他，”小天狼星回答说，“你该瞧瞧他的体型有多大。”

“我做的早餐全被他吃了。”哈利说，他的脸色十分阴沉。

“你做早饭？”亚瑟问道。

“佩妮姨妈要求我做的。”

“而且他睡在，”小天狼星缓缓地说，“碗柜里。他们惩罚他的时候，就把他锁在里面。

亚瑟十分吃惊。

“达力有两间卧室。”哈利小声说。

“他们为什么把你锁起来，哈利？”

“我的头发，”哈利边拨弄头发边说，“因为它太乱了，有一次我……”他看了一眼小天狼星，后者给了他一个鼓励的眼神。“有一次我说，我能和动物说话，只是因为它真的在和我说话。”哈利忧伤地说道。

亚瑟用手托着下巴。

“我觉得如果我能和麻瓜一起解决这个事的话，我或许可以立一个虐待儿童的案子。德思礼一家会有异议吗？”

“他们要是敢，我会杀了他们。”小天狼星冷静地说。

“别这样，别这样。”亚瑟抗议道。莱姆斯进来了，一只手拿着一只茶壶和三个茶杯，这违背了物理定律，另一只手托着一盘子烤饼。

“它们不是特别新鲜了——我本来要去旅行，就没去买东西……”他抱歉地说。

哈利渴望地盯着那些烤饼，莱姆斯递给他整整一块的时候，他十分吃惊。他吃得干净利落，没有溅出一点儿渣，然后尽可能安静地抿着奶茶。这时，其他几位男士正通过眼神和意味深长的清嗓子声交流。

终于，莱姆斯将喝茶剩下的东西收拾干净，问哈利愿不愿意帮他洗盘子。哈利听话地从沙发上蹦了下来，跟着他进了厨房，把他的青蛙留在那里。

“你没有胡说吧，”哈利走后，亚瑟直截了当地说，“你知不知道他住在德思礼家，是因为他们家施了保护咒？”

小天狼星盯着他，说：“我当然知道，我还以为你不知道呢。”

“这意味着，他不再受保护了。”

“他有我，还有莱姆斯呢。这世上没有比我们两个更好的巫师了。我们会有办法的。”

“还有许多往日的食死徒迫切地想对他动手呢，你清楚这点，”亚瑟严肃地说。

“没人知道他在这儿，我会把我的房子卖了，在别的地方安家——可能在霍格莫德——”

“你该清楚你不能让那孩子被其他巫师围着。”

“我没觉得不可以。”

“他太有名了，小天狼星。他会一刻不得安宁的。”

小天狼星用一只手揉了揉脸。“那好吧，我已经在麻瓜世界生活了这么长时间了，再来几年也不是事儿。然后他就能去霍格沃茨上学了。他在那里就安全了。”

“只有他展现出魔法能力才可以。”亚瑟回答说

“他是詹姆的儿子！他怎么可能没有魔法能力？”

另一个房间里传来东西破碎的声音。

“没事吧，莱姆斯？”小天狼星问道。

“没事，”莱姆斯大声回答，“只是杯子碎了。”

“呃，可怜的纳威•隆巴顿现在还没表现出一点儿魔法能力。”亚瑟说。

“有传言说他可能是个哑炮。”

“小天狼星！亚瑟！快来看！”莱姆斯的声音从厨房传出来。两个男人挤在厨房门口。

哈利坐在柜台上，全神贯注地看着一摞白色陶瓷碎片。他小心翼翼地从垃圾桶里拾起一块碎片，将它贴在刚刚摔到地上的杯子残余的参差不齐的锯齿边缘。裂缝自己闭合了，哈利骄傲地笑了。

“我觉得这解答了你的疑惑。”小天狼星悄声说。

***

莱姆斯断然说，哈利在一天里经历的东西已经超出了任何孩子能消化的范围，于是他让小天狼星去哄他午睡。高个子的黑发男人让哈利蜷缩在莱姆斯床上的一叠床单和毯子里睡好，然后从屋里出来到厨房，亚瑟和莱姆斯正严肃地交谈着。

“那么我们现在就等着邓布利多发火吗？”他漫不经心地问道。莱姆斯情不自禁地咽了一下口水。显而易见，他非常心烦意乱。

“无论怎样，那都是邓布利多的回应，”亚瑟回答说，“卢平，这儿的护卫措施做得怎么样了？”

莱姆斯耸了耸肩，说道：“还不错。天黑之前我会再施些咒语。现在的这些非常有针对性。”

“莱姆斯非常擅长黑魔法，”小天狼星插了一句，“我是说，防御术。”他立即补充道。

“不能不擅长，”莱姆斯轻声说，“如果你大半的时间都在类似于非洲的僵尸村度过的话……”

亚瑟眉头紧锁，问道：“你还在到处旅行吗？”

“彼得还没落网呢。”

红发男人脸色变得阴沉，说：“只有你这么想了。”

“听着，我知道的所有事就是他们没找到任何尸体——”

“——已经找到了他的几根手指！”

“如果没有发现他的全尸的话我是不会善罢甘休的，”莱姆斯接着说，“手指和全尸不一样。”

亚瑟摇摇头，说：“我怎么也想不明白马尔福竟然比你先抵达了事发现场。”

“我有我的理由。”小天狼星用阴沉的语气说道。

“我很庆幸他没有先到，”莱姆斯继续说道，“不然那个人就是小天狼星了。”

“我本能解决掉他的！”

“这点存疑。”

“那天到底发生了什么？”亚瑟问，“我本来打算问你们的。邓布利多的回答非常简单粗暴，就像《预言家日报里》报道的那样。”

莱姆斯走到厨房的另一边，不慌不忙地打开其中一个橱柜门，拿出一瓶火焰威士忌。他将它打开，往小天狼星的杯子里倒了不少酒，亚瑟点头示意后，他也给他倒了一些。

“小天狼星本来要当詹姆和莉莉的保密人的，”他说，“但他知道黑魔王会先找他上门。他觉得保密人应该由一个没有嫌疑的人来做。那会儿他们都觉得我是间谍，”他站在一个花了七年来时间考虑这些事的人的滑稽视角，拖着长腔懒洋洋地说，“所以詹姆和莉莉选择了彼得做保密人。彼得在赤胆忠心咒完成的当晚就去找了黑魔王，告诉他上哪儿可以找到他们。”

“我看出来，”小天狼星边抿着茶边说，“在我到戈德里克山谷的时候一切都结束了。海格在那儿，还有……还有哈利。”他紧紧攥着茶杯继续说道：“我本来打算追杀彼得，将他五马分尸——”

“我当时不应该呆在英国的，我当时需要在罗马工作，”莱姆斯打断他说，“他们本来要寄给我旅行费用，但是猫头鹰迷路了……我听说了这个事之后，立马赶到了戈德里克山谷。”

“你让我把摩托车借给海格，让他带走哈利，”小天狼星抱怨道，“我们开始一块儿找彼得，但是我们走错了路——”

“——我的错——”莱姆斯嘀咕着说。

“卢修斯•马尔福先找到了彼得，”小天狼星最后说，“食死徒们觉得是彼得精心设计阴谋让黑魔王翘辫子，所以卢修斯马尔福和我们一样恨他。据说他们两个决斗了一番，杀了二十个麻瓜。”

“报纸上报的是八个。”亚瑟震惊地说。

“报纸瞒报了，”小天狼星回答说，“傲罗赶到时已经晚了，但他们抓住了马尔福。他们找到了彼得的几根手指。”

“证明彼得没死。”莱姆斯接着他的话说。

“然后傲罗们逮捕了马尔福，他们就不再多管了。穆迪还说三个傲罗才把他缴械，”小天狼星补充说，“他们把它关起来，一只摄魂怪来看守他。”

“…现在他彻底疯了，”莱姆斯说，语气中仅仅夹杂了一丝幸灾乐祸。

“他活该。”

亚瑟喝着茶，专心致志地听他们讲故事。

“小天狼星在女贞路买下了房子和书店，当他发现他讨厌卖东西，而我快要变成流浪汉饿死在大街上的时候……”莱姆斯笑了。

“他雇用了我，然后我们一起拐走了哈利波特，最后邓布利多用哈利的毛绒青蛙把我们打死了。”

“他挂了占卜术。”小天狼星说，对拿着茶杯的莱姆斯做了个手势。

“我没有挂掉那门课。我从原则上就不想参加这门考试。”莱姆斯回应说。

“那你们现在打算怎么处置那孩子的事？”亚瑟问，“装作什么都没发生，送他去上学？你们不能每分每秒都看着他。”

“我是他的远亲，至少保护咒可以保护他在麻瓜世界的安危，剩下的时间里大脚板可以看着他。”

亚瑟笑了，说：“那只大笨狗在哪呢？我觉得它一定会兴奋地跳起来。”

“我觉得它应该藏在床底下了吧，”莱姆斯回答说，“在哈利去霍格沃茨之前，我们可以保障他的安全，接下来就交给邓布利多了。”

“我觉得他不能继续去那个学校上学了，”小天狼星突然说，“除非那儿没有达力•德思礼。”

“哪个学校里都有恶霸学生。”莱姆斯提醒他说。

“只要不是德思礼那样的，都不能称得上是恶霸。不管怎样，我甚至都觉得他没必要去上学了，学校也不教些有用的东西。”

“我得留你们两个继续吵了，”亚瑟说，“我得回家了。记得让猫头鹰送信给我，我想知道接下来的事。”他补充说道，随着一声噼啪声，他幻影移形了。

厨房里一阵寂静。

“你看没看出来我很眼馋那瓶剩下的火焰威士忌？”小天狼星问道。

“这些全都是我想要的。哈利•波特在我的床上睡午觉，邓布利多杀到我家门口，然后小天狼星在我的厨房里醉得不省人事。”莱姆斯厉声说。

“我又没说我真的要喝。”小天狼星抱怨道。

***

哈利醒来时，听到了微弱的狗狗的鼾声，大脚板沉重的脑袋压在他的腿上。灯光熄灭了，大脚板背上一缕黑色的毛在窗外路灯昏暗的光线照射下变成了银色。

哈利悄悄滑下了床，沿着狭窄的走廊出去。一束光线从一个房间里传出来，他小心翼翼地往里面仔细瞧。

月亮脸坐在书桌旁，用一个长得像羽毛的东西写着字——哈利想，那是羽毛笔，他想起历史书的插画上出现过这个东西。他从罐子里抓了一撮什么东西，把它撒在了纸上，然后将几滴不知名的浑浊绿色液体滴在手掌心，把它们与纸上的粉末混匀。忽然，一束光迅速冒了出来，月亮脸看起来很高兴，把那张纸叠了起来，将它塞进墙缝里。

哈利不想被发现他在偷看月亮脸施魔法，便立刻跑到了厨房里。他在低处的一个橱柜里找到了了一个玻璃杯，思考着怎样能够到洗手池。忽然，他的腋下出现了一双手，将他举了起来，支撑在柜台上。

“渴了吗？”月亮脸微笑着问道。哈利将水龙头打开，往玻璃杯里接满水后，月亮脸把他放了下来。

“有一点，”哈利回答道，他小口喝水，然后问：“小天狼星去哪了？”

“现在他回家了，明天早上会回来。有大脚板和我在，你在这儿很安全。哈利，现在回去继续睡吧。”

“那您睡哪啊？”哈利问。

“就算有我的地方，我今晚可能也没空睡觉，”月亮脸说，“如果我困了的话，我就睡在沙发上。”

“因为我，您遇到麻烦了吗？”哈利问道。

“有一点。今天下午你睡觉的时候，有个人冲着我大吼了很久。他叫阿不思•邓布利多——你以后去霍格沃茨上学就能见到他了——我们把你从德思礼家带出来，他不太很高兴。”

“我恨德思礼一家。”哈利断然说。

“好在你不用再回到那儿了。”

“我不用回去了？”

“是的。你以后和我住在这儿，我们也有可能会搬到一个更安全的地方，现在还没定下来。”

哈利抬头看着他。月亮脸棕色的发丝间已经冒出了白发；他满面愁容，脸上长着皱纹，但他的眼睛明亮又温暖。哈利尚未习惯他人脸上对他流露出慈爱之情，这种感觉对他来说很陌生。

“要是他们要带我回去怎么办？”

“没人能把你从这个公寓里带走，除非先干掉我，我可不是那么好对付的，”莱姆斯说，哈利笑了，“他们就算干掉了我，他们还得过大脚板那关。”他继续说，边把哈利送回卧室。他将男孩的眼镜取下来放在旁边的小桌上，把上面几本大部头的书收走。“继续睡吧。”他说。 

哈利蜷缩起来，背靠着大脚板毛茸茸的，瘦削的脊柱，闭上眼睛。

莱姆斯停留了一分钟，低头看着孩子。他的身形比大脚板还要小，而且比它瘦弱的多。

莱姆斯清楚地记得他出生的那一天；他仿佛依然能看到詹姆将儿子抱在怀里，完全说不出来话的样子。那是他们四人团体的第一个小孩儿；当时，没人觉得小天狼星会结婚，莱姆斯将他的恋情保密，至于彼得……彼得嘛……所以他们四个都将那孩子视如己出，这也没什么好惊讶的。

他清楚地记得自己用一只胳膊环抱着哈利，诧异于在他们四个人里，詹姆•波特竟然是会成为父亲的那一个。

他依然记得他站在戈德里克山谷的废墟中，那曾经可是波特一家住的地方啊，无法相信詹姆竟然与他天人永隔。 

大脚板抬起头，深色的狗狗眼严肃地盯着莱姆斯。莱姆斯闭上眼，摇摇头。他转身离开了卧室，沿着过道走到了他的小办公室。如果他们住在这儿，那间屋子就是哈利的卧室。如果小天狼星也住在这儿，他得再弄一张小床，和小天狼星一起挤在他的卧室里，除非小天狼星愿意每天晚上都变成狗。

他不知道下次满月的时候该怎么办。但幸好还有差不多三周才到，他还有的是时间。

他在办公室停下来。他今晚无法再施保护咒了。他已经把他能做的所有可能的保护措施都做了，至少每个他能独立完成的都完成了。第二天早上，或许他可以和小天狼星一起再多施几层保护。

他将灯熄灭，锁上办公室的门，往厨房走去。那瓶火焰威士忌还没有收起来，他往杯子里倒了半杯，然后添了些凉茶，用魔法搅拌一下，并将它加热。

下午的时候，邓布利多来了，他怒不可遏，令人胆战心惊。他竟然怒吼了出来，莱姆斯有生之年从未听到过邓布利多大吼。

小天狼星吼了回去。

莱姆斯静观其变，直到邓布利多迁怒于他。在这种时候，他只好镇静地重复哈利跟他们讲的他之前的日子都怎么过的。他的心脏在胸廓里怦怦地跳着，他指出，保护咒已经破坏了，不管血缘关系有多远，他终究还是哈利的血亲。他倾听邓布利多说的每一字每一句，最终直截了当地拒绝了他的要求。 

不，我们要把哈利留在这儿。不，我们不可能把他送回去。不，他得和我们一起生活。不，您不要管我们该怎么做。 

他理解为什么小天狼星是哈利的教父——他们四人团体里，詹姆和小天狼星总是走得最近的。他清楚小天狼星愿意毫不犹豫地牺牲自己来保护那孩子。他确定小天狼星也会杀人不眨眼。但他不确定小天狼星会不会甚至能不能做一些哈利更需要的小事：供他吃，供他穿，考虑他的教育问题，教他一些是非观，告诉他一个人应当怎样生活，在他担惊受怕的时候给他安全感；甚至在半夜时分，这孩子口渴，生病，难过时，安抚他柔软的心灵。

邓布利多最终会吩咐他们可以做的事。他们已经被明令禁止不得带他踏入对角巷，霍格莫德，或者是任何能碰到巫师的地方。

明天他们要给哈利买新衣服，还要给他买点像样的玩具。下午他们得坐在餐桌旁商讨他们接下来的打算。他们是接着住在桑达斯特书店旁的这间小公寓里，还是把书店卖了搬到一个遥远的，别人不容易发现他们的地方？或许，该不该把哈利送到寄宿学校呢？不过，莱姆斯立即打消了这个念头，毕竟他们好不容易才让哈利摆脱德思礼一家，可不是为了再把他送走啊。

还有很多问题要考虑。 

他苦笑着想，八年半以前，詹姆也在忧虑同样的事情吧。

***

哈利欣喜若狂。尽管有些害羞，但他还是十分愉悦。小天狼星不确定他小小的身躯能否承受得住突如其来的激动。

莱姆斯只在桑达斯特书店短暂地停留了一下，挂上了“今日暂停营业”的牌子。几个住在附近的人见过哈利，并把他当作是小天狼星的教子，其中包括拥有着女人第六感的克莱拉还有在面包店打工的一个伙计。他们去鞋店给哈利买了双新的运动鞋；去服装店给他买了很多件新衣服，其中有一件猩红色和金色相间的橄榄球运动衫，尽管它的尺码太大了，但小天狼星坚持把它买下来，哈利兴高采烈地将它穿上之后就再也不想脱掉。 

莱姆斯发现了一顶印着一只青蛙的棒球帽，然后劝服小天狼星不要买那顶儿童尺码的头盔，不然他就会找借口让哈利坐他的摩托车了。哈利自己选了一款有很多个口袋的崭新的书包，小天狼星悄悄地往里面塞了价值十英镑的糖果，在哈利和莱姆斯逛隔壁的玩具店时买下了它们。

小天狼星非常希望哈利每一种玩具都买一个，但那孩子表情严肃，并且十分挑剔，他只拿了一个会发光的机器人，一个龙形的铅笔盒，还有一个透明的地球仪。

“你还想要什么吗？”小天狼星用陌生的五颜六色的麻瓜货币结账时问道。莱姆斯在商店外面和几个书店老顾客闲聊，他们大概是想知道为什么今天没有营业。

“不了。”哈利十分肯定地说，“我之前想要一个铅笔盒。”他补充道，将铅笔盒举起来，龙头冲着自己，冲着它低声咆哮。

“但那边还有成千上万个玩具呢。”

“嗯，但我不想要，”哈利答道，“不过我很喜欢这个机器人。他晚上可以发光，就不会那么黑了。” 

“但是，你想买玩具就可以买，不需要什么理由的。”小天狼星绝望地说。哈利好奇地抬头看着他。

“我喜欢地球仪。”他最终说道，仿佛所有事就这样解决了。小天狼星把装着地球仪的盒子夹在腋下，叹了口气，带哈利走出了商店。显而易见，他遗传了莉莉的务实主义基因。

他们买了冰激凌，然后在一堆购物袋中间坐了下来。哈利累了，而小天狼星从来不会放过任何一个吃冰激凌的机会。从给哈利买完书包之后，莱姆斯就没开口说过一句话。尽管小天狼星已经习惯了莱姆斯时不时就陷入沉思，但这次他沉默的太久了。 

而哈利滔滔不绝地说着话。 

“回去我就把我所有的铅笔放到我的龙里，还要把所有的袜子都试一遍，瞧，”他指着从盒子里拿出来的地球仪说，“我们在这里。学校里有一个男生，他来自……”他小心翼翼旋转它，指着中国，“那儿，他的每天中午可以吃各种各样的食物，酷毙了。那儿是美国，那儿是澳大利亚，那里的人都是倒过来的……”

“月亮脸，怎么了？”小天狼星轻声问道，哈利停下来，吃了一口冰激凌。

莱姆斯抬头瞥了他一眼。 

“我不能一边想事一边说话，”他说道，微微笑了一下，“这些事还挺让我头疼的。”

“哈利的事？”

“还有其他的事。”

小天狼星点点头，说：“你在想哈利上学的事。”

“我们一天有八个小时都没法保护他，太他妈对了，我正在想他上学怎么办。”莱姆斯答道。

“你们在说什么呀？”哈利好奇地问，他站在椅子上，靠着桌子身体前倾，小天狼星伸手把他抱起来，让他稳稳地在椅子上坐好。 

“上学的事，”莱姆斯回答说，“还有我们应该拿你怎么办。”

“我还挺喜欢上学的。”

“哈利，你想不想去一所不太一样的学校？”小天狼星问道，他将地球仪拿起来，重新装好。哈利不停地摆弄着橄榄球运动衫的袖子。莱姆斯斜眼瞟了他一下。

“什么样的学校？”哈利最终问道。 

“嗯，你觉得去一所很小的学校如何？那里只有几个孩子。”

“小天狼星，你什么意思？”莱姆斯问。

“莫莉•韦斯莱在家里教她的孩子，”小天狼星回答说，“我听说她有时也给其他的小孩上课来赚些外快。我跟你打赌，她肯定会让哈利去的。”

“我们不能让他接触到任何魔法的——”

“哎呀，那只不过是韦斯莱一家而已，只是学校罢了。他可以和罗恩一起玩，他们会相处得很好的。”

“最终肯定会搞砸的。”莱姆斯叹了一口气说。

“我想去那上学，”哈利毫不犹豫地说，“我可以背新书包吗？”

“我会跟莫莉说一下的，”小天狼星说道，莱姆斯用异样的眼神看着他，“怎么了？” 

“没怎么……挺好的。好吧。”莱姆斯说道，继续弯下身子把东西吃完。小天狼星看着孩子玩，脸上露出了笑容。

“他现在终于回到属于他的世界了。”他非常轻声地说。 

“现在我们得保证他能活到那会儿去享受它。”莱姆斯回应道。

这就是月亮脸。他总是操心着一切。

***

莱姆斯的公寓里没有飞路网；但桑达斯特书店的后面有一个。如果家里连接飞路网的话，会很危险——根据命令，因为满月的缘故，他有时得将自己锁在公寓里，他无法知晓有可能会发生什么。小天狼星再次抵达了桑达斯特书店，通过飞路网和莫莉•韦斯莱协商。可以理解，让哈利来她非正规的小学校来上学，莫莉感到十分紧张。不过，小天狼星非常乐意花钱——尤其是在他母亲去世之后，小天狼星有很多钱可以花——莫莉也非常怜惜一个一直生活在麻瓜周围的小男孩。

此时，莱姆斯正在清空他的办公室，将藏书都搬到客厅，桌子笨拙地浮在空中，从门中穿过。他带哈利去看他的床在哪，同时他还拥有了一副抽屉，一个书架，如果他想要的话，还可以拥有一张课桌，最终搞得哈利完全不知所措。

他们三个人挤在莱姆斯公寓里的小饭厅一起吃晚饭。哈利沉默不语，筋疲力尽，小天狼星若有所思，而莱姆斯满心忧虑。

“大脚板去哪了？”哈利终于开口问道。小天狼星轻声叹息。

“我觉得我们该告诉他了。”小天狼星对莱姆斯说，后者点了点头。

“告诉我什么？”哈利的声音满溢着好奇。

“哈利……你之前觉得大脚板是只有魔法的狗，”莱姆斯说，“我们不想一次让你看到太多魔法，因为不是那么容易就能适应得过来……” 

“我知道了！大脚板会说话！”

“不完全是这样，”小天狼星说，“哈利……你得保密。”

哈利点点头。小天狼星擦擦嘴，站起身，看了莱姆斯一眼，对方点了点头。 

“别怕。”他说道。莱姆斯先前目睹过小天狼星变身，他的身体开始扭曲，慢慢弯曲成那条在第一天抓住哈利不让他摔倒的大黑狗的形状。莱姆斯在整个过程中一直注视着哈利的表情。

大脚板垂下头，然后小心翼翼地抬起头，看着哈利。哈利飞快地看了一眼莱姆斯。

“小天狼星就是大脚板，”莱姆斯说道，虽然他觉得完全没必要，但还是说了，“大脚板也是小天狼星。”

哈利再次看着大狗。他小心翼翼地从他的盘子里拿了一根香肠，将它递了出去。

大脚板娴熟地接过它，然后吞了下去。哈利拍了拍他的头。

“我的教父是一条狗。”他说道。

“嗯，但只是偶尔是。” 

“他之前是条狗吗？然后你把他变成了人？”哈利问道。

“不是。”

“那他是狼人吗？”

莱姆斯感觉胸口忽然紧缩了一下。“不是，”他费力地说，“他是阿尼玛格斯，也就是可以变成一种动物的巫师。”

“噢——”哈利说。他拍拍大脚板的脑袋。“你可以变回去了。”他郑重其事地说道。

过了一秒，小天狼星又站在了那里，双手放到了两侧，满眼期待。

“哈利，我很抱歉之前没有告诉你。”他说。哈利抬头盯着他。

“好狗狗，”他说，小天狼星谨慎地笑了笑，“我就知道你是魔法变的。” 

他从椅子上蹦下来，走到洗涤池边。“可以帮我一下吗？”他问道。小天狼星把他举起来，让他再次往玻璃杯里注满水。“我们需要一个小板凳。”哈利若有所思地说。

“哈利，你的教父是一条狗。”莱姆斯指出。哈利爬上椅子。

“我知道大脚板是魔法变的，”他镇静地重复说。“你能变成一种动物吗？”他问莱姆斯，后者被一块鸡肉呛住了，小天狼星重重地拍了他的后背才好。

“莱姆斯不是阿尼玛格斯，”小天狼星说时，莱姆斯缓了过来。“听着，哈利，我和莫莉•韦斯莱谈过了——她是亚瑟的妻子——她说她很想让你明天去见她。”

“好，”哈利说，把饭吃完。“我可以去看书了吗？”

莱姆斯挥手示意他可以去，于是哈利跑进客厅。他们可以听到他一屁股坐到沙发上的声音。

“我猜嗯……你今晚又要留在这儿了？”莱姆斯完全恢复过来后问道。

小天狼星把食物推到盘子周围。

“我想留在这儿。我这回可以睡沙发。”

“我觉得哈利更喜欢让大脚板和他睡一张床。”

“你的沙发不适合用来睡觉。”小天狼星严肃地说。

“你之前就没拦着我。听我说……你打算怎么办？怎么处置女贞路的房子？”

“嗯，我觉得我可以卖掉它……我不是说我一定要搬过来，如果这儿没地方的话——”

“——不，我不是这个意思——”

“——只是，你知道的，既然哈利住在这儿，我没必要再留着那套房子。”小天狼星补充道。

“我是说，哈利住我的办公室里，你和我可以——卧室里有足够的空间放两张床……”

小天狼星大吃一惊，说：“好像你一直在考虑这事。”

“哎，总有人得考虑，不是吗？”莱姆斯小口喝了一口水，说，“只要你不介意再和我住一间屋子。”

“我忍了你的呼噜声七年了，我觉得应该还能再习惯的。”

“我打呼噜！”莱姆斯哼了一声，说，“那你他妈的梦游怎么说？”

“就一次，并且我一直觉得是詹姆给我下了咒。”

“你可以睡在狗窝里。”莱姆斯大度地说。小天狼星做了个鬼脸。“哎，听我说……你的东西怎么办？”

“我准备把家具卖了，反正屋子里的很多东西都不需要了。

“并且……”莱姆斯看起来有些不自在。“嗯……”

小天狼星耐心地等他把话说完。

“如果哈利住这儿，你心里清楚……你不能总把女人带过来，”莱姆斯脱口而出，“我是说，我到书店放书的时候碰见不认识的女孩子已经够糟的了。”

“就三次而已，你竟然记得那么清楚——”

“那你想想哈利会怎么想。”

小天狼星向后倚着椅子。“成。但这样的话，你也不能再往家里带男人。”

莱姆斯冲他眨眨眼。

“我认识你十七年了，我又不瞎，”小天狼星咧嘴笑着说，“你以为大脚板从来没注意到那些逗留的‘稀有图书收藏者’吗？”

莱姆斯依然盯着他。

“梅林在上，莱姆斯，我不在乎，”小天狼星最终说道，“我开玩笑的。”

“噢，”莱姆斯终于开口，“嗯……反正我也从来不这么干。”

“怪不得你总是这么焦虑。”

“小天狼星，这不好笑。”

“就在这把椅子上。”小天狼星露齿而笑。莱姆斯摇摇头，微微一笑。

“板板和哈利今晚还可以睡在床上。明天，哈利去上学，我得工作，你去给哈利弄一张床，把剩下的也收拾好。”

“小天狼星•布莱克是年度家庭主夫。”小天狼星边敬礼边说道。

“梅林在上，如果你把你客厅里挂着的那幅丑画带到我家，我就烧了它。”莱姆斯将他们的盘子安置在水槽里，说道。一把刷子从柜台边跳起来，自动开始清洗盘子。他们听到从客厅传来阵阵天真的笑声，小天狼星站起身。

“失陪一下，”他说道，脸上流露着庄重的神色，“我得给教子读书。”

***

“午饭带了吗？” 

“带了。” 

“课本？羽毛笔？小天狼星给你装羊皮纸了吗？”

“装了。”

“小天狼星偷偷塞给你的糖果带了吗？”

“你怎么看见的？” 

“哈利，我什么都看得见。”

“什么都看得见吗？” 

“嗯，基本上。你要对莫莉礼貌，她现在是你的老师。” 

“好。”

“不许和其他小朋友打架。”

“他们要是不喜欢我怎么办？”

“哈利，他们和你一样，他们都不是普通人。他们也是有魔法能力的孩子。他们一定会喜欢你的。

“要是他们真的不喜欢我呢？” 

“嗯……那就给他们分一些小天狼星给你的糖。”

“会管用吗？” 

“小天狼星刚开始上学的时候，对他来说很管用。他给了你爸爸一块滋滋蜜蜂糖，然后他们就成为了一辈子的好朋友。”

“我带了薄荷糖，一大块巧克力还有一些长得很好玩儿的软糖。”

“你已经全副武装了，不会有事的。出发吧。”

“月亮脸？”

“嗯？”

“他们会笑我吗？” 

“不会的，哈利。”

“就算是我书包里有只青蛙也不会吗？”

“我向你保证，哈利，你有一只毛绒青蛙，所有小朋友都会羡慕你的。”

***

时光忽快忽慢地向前推进。他们满满养成了一种习惯，就像多数习惯一样，一开始很难适应，但很快，这种习惯便融入了生活的一部分，无法再打回原型或变成其他的样子。 

莱姆斯和小天狼星的床分别摆在原先莱姆斯的卧室的两侧，中间摆着梳妆台，微妙地将两人的生活空间分隔开来；哈利的房间在门厅旁，有时他白天非常焦虑的话，大脚板会在他的床边陪着他。清晨，莱姆斯带着哈利前往桑达斯特书店，与他告别，然后哈利通过飞路粉前往陋居；下午的时候，哈利回来，这时小天狼星（或者大脚板）会在书店里监督他学习或者看着他和其他小朋友玩耍。 

他们从来不会让他走远，绝对不会让他脱离他们的听力范围。哈利因此感到烦恼，但他一直被教导要听话和保持安静。除此之外，他几乎每去一个地方都得有大脚板跟在身后。

他有一次甚至看到了达力和他妈妈逛商场，但他躲在了大脚板身后。大黑狗十分凶恶地怒吼了几声，引得几个路人停下来查看哈利有没有事。 

他们很快地适应了新生活，一切进展得十分顺利，简直令人难以置信，当莱姆斯弓着背吃饭，忽然说两天之后就是满月了，小天狼星吓了一跳。他没有留意到莱姆斯满月前几天瘦削憔悴的面容；哈利不知道到底有什么不对劲的地方。通常情况下，一切都很容易——莱姆斯会邀请小天狼星过来吃晚饭，小天狼星便立即能意识到满月来了，两天里，加上满月的夜晚，他会变成大脚板留在公寓里陪着莱姆斯。不过一切不会进展得太顺利——那头狼经常是很躁动的——但是没人会受伤，莱姆斯总会保持他所有的理智，度过这一关。

“这是什么意思？”哈利问道，他满嘴都是土豆泥。尽管如今哈利已经见过了很多魔法事物，他依旧为魔法着迷。“你们会在满月的时候施咒吗？”

莱姆斯看上去不太自在。“不，不完全是。哈利，这是大人的事。” 

哈利闷闷不乐，狠狠地戳着他的烤牛排。

“或许我们应该晚点再谈，”小天狼星直截了当地说，莱姆斯点了点头，“哈利，在陋居过得怎么样？”

“罗恩教了我怎么除掉地精，”哈利小声说，“金妮还扯我的头发。”

“女孩儿有时就爱这么做，”小天狼星应和道，“玩得开心吗？” 

哈利耸耸肩，说：“还行吧。”

莱姆斯向后坐了一点，一个人在一旁若有所思。小天狼星接着问哈利在学校发生的事，他学了什么，还有他读了书店里的哪些书。那些都是小天狼星的职责；小天狼星推荐他读哪些书，监督他学习，晚上给他掖被子。 

与此同时，莱姆斯得找到满月时能去的地方，免得他变成一只流着哈喇子的怪物，把他最好的朋友的教子吃了。

他觉得宇宙有些莫名其妙的不公。

吃完晚饭，哈利洗漱完毕，给他读完睡前故事后，小天狼星倚着通往客厅的门道。莱姆斯正坐在他的办公桌旁工作，审查着书店这个月的账目。

“你该早点跟我说的。”他轻声说道。莱姆斯摇摇头。

“我自己都没想着这事——德思礼家的所有事情让我推迟了计划，然后哈利搬过来，我一直忙着操心这些。”

“我们可以把哈利送到韦斯莱家。”

“不能连续两个晚上都送过去——你知道满月前一晚我是怎么过的，我也有可能变成一匹狼，”莱姆叹了口气，说，“我是想说，他们会怎么想？他们肯定会问我们的。”他用手托着头，继续说：“你该带哈利走。我们可以给别的公寓施防卫咒，就像给这里弄的一样。你和哈利还是去你自己的房子住吧。” 

“这是你想要的吗？”

“当然不是。我想让哈利留在这儿，这样我也可以看着他，但事与愿违。他是你的教子，而且你不用每二十八天就要变一回野兽。”

而小天狼星不这样想。“我们没法再施一个和这里一样的防卫咒。没有你和詹姆的血缘关系是行不通的。” 

莱姆斯任他的头向下滑到桌面上，用手捂着它。“我没啥可选的了。我希望你能有别的办法。我只有这一个办法。”

“把哈利送走？”

“不。你有钥匙，你也知道书店怎么运营，你可以照顾哈利。我觉得我得回霍格莫德一趟了。”

小天狼星重重地坐在沙发上，十分疑惑。“霍格莫德有啥？”

莱姆斯抬起头看着他。小天狼星瞪大了眼睛。

“你绝对不能再去那个见鬼的深坑了，月亮脸，”他急促地说，“都过去这么久了，不行。”

“只有这样是安全的。”

“你不能回去！”小天狼星坚持说。

“别傻了。” 

“我知道你变身的时候是啥样的，我见过你之后的模样，”小天狼星继续说道，“我花了两年时间成为阿尼玛格斯可不是为了让你回到尖叫棚屋再受罪。”

“那你就想出来个别的办法，小天狼星，当然，”莱姆斯展开双手，说，“不是我想回去的，梅林在上，我绝对不想。”

在他第一次阿尼玛格斯变身之后，小天狼星可以掰着一只手的手指数出来莱姆斯独自度过满月的次数。一次是他们还在上学的时候，那条密道塌了，除了莱姆斯，他们谁都去不了尖叫棚屋；一次是毕业之后，小天狼星得了很严重的巫师肺炎，他得住在圣芒戈魔法伤病医院；还有两次是在莱姆斯寻找彼得的途中，他不能及时回到公寓和小天狼星一起。十二年里，一百五十次满月中，有四次是他自己独自扛过去的。

“你想不出来其他的办法，因为没别的办法了，”莱姆斯冷静地说，“没事的，后天我送完哈利，我就幻影移形去霍格莫德。我可以主动和邓布利多和解，他还和我们生气呢……没准儿还能看一场魁地奇。”

“然后把你自己锁在棚屋里，把你的皮撕下来。”小天狼星咬牙切齿地说。

“撕掉我的总比撕掉哈利的好。”莱姆斯平静地说道。

***

哈利不明白为什么他不能和小天狼星一起到月亮脸去的地方接他。月亮脸有两天不在了，哈利很想念他，这有些奇怪，因为月亮脸和小天狼星不同，他很安静，话也不多。哈利暗自觉得，月亮脸很像一条狗；他在时，你并不怎么注意到他，但他不在的时候，你会想念他。

他在韦斯莱夫妇家呆到了很晚，直到小天狼星来接他。在那里呆着并不糟糕；弗雷德和乔治教他怎么撬锁，罗恩和他分了一个苹果，金妮把颜料溅到了他身上，这有趣极了，因为他可以看着韦斯莱夫人用魔法帮他清理干净。

小天狼星打开门锁，把门拉开后，哈利脱下书包，立即跑到厨房里找月亮脸；当他发现他不在那里，他又推开小天狼星，跑到了卧室。

在他能跑到月亮脸的床前并跳上去之前，小天狼星便用手拽住了他。哈利只瞥到了月亮脸一眼，他光着身子蜷缩在床单上，看一眼就够了。他的胸廓周围有长长的抓痕，哈利从未见过如此可怕的大口子。月亮脸颤抖着，双臂紧紧环绕着身躯。他的脸上也有伤痕，手上还有看起来非常像咬痕的东西。

“月亮脸怎么了？”小天狼星把他从卧室里抱走时，他大声查问道。

他想要从小天狼星手中挣脱。“他怎么了？不是你咬的他吧？”

“嘘，别把他吵醒。”小天狼星答道，他把他安置在他自己的卧室里，然后把门关上。他蹲下身，哈利重重地跺着脚。

“他为什么受伤了！”哈利大喊。

“哈利，这是一种病。你喊也没用的。我没有让月亮脸受伤，好吗？”小天狼星说，他的声音几乎在颤抖，“没事的。他会没事的。明天早上他就好了。你等着看吧。”

“他全身都被咬伤抓伤了！”

“看上去是那样的，我知道，但是哈利，我向你保证，他明天早上就没事了。好孩子，相信我好不好？”小天狼星恳求说。哈利面色十分阴沉。

“他不会有事吧？”他终于开口问道。小天狼星摇了摇头。 

“他不会有事的，他只是病了而已。月亮脸……他有时会生病，他的体质不像咱俩这么好。”

“所以你得明白，你有的时候不能和月亮脸在一起，好吗？”

哈利坐到床上，双腿交叉，若有所思。小天狼星还蹲在那里，等待哈利接受他说的话。

“他想要青蛙陪他吗？”哈利问道，他从一个几乎空荡荡的玩具箱里拿出了毛绒青蛙，递给小天狼星。

***

“疼不疼？”

“只有在伤口……愈合的时候会疼。很快就好了。通常不会……超过一天。”

“还要多久？” 

“我觉得还得两三个小时吧。穿着高跟鞋的耶稣基督啊……”

“你和麻瓜呆得太久了，你都开始骂他们的脏话了。”

“哈，他妈的。哎呦！”

“我能做点什么吗？”

“嗯。杀了我吧。”

“跟你说了别这样。”

“噢，或者告诉我我有多傻，谢天谢地，板板。”

“抱歉。”

“小天狼星……”

“怎么了？”

“哈利看见了，对吗？”

“只是瞥了一眼。我跟他说只是魔法流感。”

“我应该在我完全恢复之前都呆在棚屋里。不该让你幻影移形把我送回来的。下个月，下个月别这样。”

“你不能再这样下去了，你不是十三岁的孩子了。” 

“我撑得过去。啊。”

“你会留疤的。”

“小天狼星，请你走开，让我平静地死去。”

“我只是过来给你点东西。哈利给你的。”

“我会把血溅到上面的。”

“我们可以清理干净。拿着吧。”

“我看起来有多蠢？”

“非常蠢。你好些了没？” 

“……嗯。”


End file.
